Rikudou Sennin
by Ver 2.7
Summary: saat perang besar melawan Kaguya Ootsutsuki, Naruto mencoba membebaskan teman-temannya yang terperangkap Mugen Tsukoyomi, namun ia terlambat, di saat-saat terakhir, Kaguya menghisap Chakra dan energi kehidupan para Shinobi dan seluruh makhluk hidup yang terjebak dalam Mugen Tsukoyomi sampai kering dan berakhir menjadi Zetsu.
1. Chapter 1

Hancur!

Luluh lantak!

Gersang!

Pemandangan itulah yang saat ini terlihat di Medan perang, Banyak kawah dengan berbagai ukuran terbentuk pada tanah yang hancur itu.

"Sasuke..."

Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi terkuat dari Konoha itu menyebut nama teman terbaiknya yang saat ini tengah sekarat dan ia pangku kepalanya.

"Bertahanlah, Sasuke!"

Naruto terus mengalirkan Chakra-nya, yang memiliki energi kehidupan yang melimpah pada Sasuke, namun retakan di seluruh tubuh Sasuke tak kunjung hilang.

"Naruto... Sudahlah, kau harusnya tau apa yang akan terjadi padaku, jadi jangan membuang-buang Chakra mu"ucap Sasuke dengan keadaan Lemah.

"Khhk!"

Naruto mengeratkan giginya, ia masih mengalirkan Chakra-nya pada Sasuke, Berharap kalau Sasuke akan sembuh lagi meski itu tak mungkin.

Naruto tau, siapapun yang terkena jurus milik Kaguya yang satu ini tak akan selamat, ia bisa tau setelah Dewi Kelinci itu membunuh Obito, Kakashi dan Sakura dengan jurus yang sama.

"Pasti ada cara! Bertahanlah sebentar lagi! Sasuke"

Namun, meskipun Naruto sudah tau, ia tidak ingin menerima kenyataan itu, ia selalu berpikir positif kalau jurus ini pasti bisa di tangkal oleh sebuah jurus juga.

Saat ini Kaguya pasti sedang mencari mereka berdua, tidak lama lagi pasti mereka ketemu dan Naruto harus bertarung lagi.

Sasuke, yang sudah di ambang kematian itu melihat Naruto yang masih bersikeras menyalurkan Chakra padanya, meskipun pandangannya sudah buram, entah kenapa Sasuke masih bisa melihat Naruto dengan jelas, terutama wajahnya.

Sasuke bisa dengan jelas melihat seluruh wajah Naruto saat ini, dia terlihat sedih dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran, Sasuke tak mengerti kenapa Naruto sampai segitunya padanya.

Padahal ia sudah mengkhianati Naruto dan teman-temannya yang lain, tapi Naruto tetap memperhatikannya dan memperdulikannya, sungguh itu membuat perasaan aneh muncul padanya.

Biasanya, saat ia memutuskan hubungan dengan seseorang, maka seseorang itu juga akan langsung memutuskan hubungan apapun dengannya, tapi Naruto tidak.

Malah itu membuat Shinobi pirang ini semakin gencar mengejarnya, Naruto terus mengejarnya dengan Tujuan 'menyelamatkan', padahal ia tidak berada di posisi di mana ia harus di selamatkan.

Namun sekarang ia tau, apa arti dari 'Menyelamatkan' yang Naruto maksud, dan ia senang sudah mengetahuinya.

"Naruto..."

Sasuke memanggil nama sahabatnya dengan nada lemah, Naruto yang mendengar namanya di sebut tentu saja langsung merespon, ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa kau ingat dengan perkenalan kita saat baru lulus Akademi?"Sasuke bertanya dengan pelan, "dan apa kau ingat dengan cita-cita mu?"

"Ya... Aku ingat"Naruto menjawabnya, Mata birunya yang selalu memancarkan cahaya kehidupan kini telah meredup, yang ada hanya mata yang terlihat kelelahan akan sesuatu.

'aku ingin menjadi Hokage yang lebih kuat dari Hokage terdahulu'

Kalimat itulah yang Naruto ucapkan ketika Kakashi bertanya apa cita-citanya, tentu saja ia mengingatnya, itu adalah impian yang selama ini ia jadikan motivasi hidupnya.

"Dan kau merubahnya juga, apa kau ingat?"Sasuke bertanya lagi, sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas.

'aku ingin jadi yang terkuat, agar aku bisa melindungi teman-teman ku'

Tentu saja Naruto ingat, ia mengatakan itu dengan lantang dan penuh percaya diri di hadapan seluruh teman-temannya.

Melindungi teman-teman huh? Pada akhirnya semua yang ia katakan hanya menjadi bualan semata, sama seperti yang Madara dan Obito katakan sebelumnya.

"Berhenti membuat wajah seperti itu, Naruto"ucap Sasuke, ia melihat wajah yang selalu optimis itu murung, dan Sasuke tak menyukainya.

"Sasuke... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"tanya Naruto, ia sudah benar-benar tak tau harus melakukan apa untuk mengatasi semuanya.

"Mudah saja, kau harus mengalahkan Kaguya dan meraih impian mu"ucap Sasuke, sembari mengatakan itu, Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menghadapkan telapak tangannya yang terdapat simbol bulan sabit pada Naruto.

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Saasuke, namun untuk sekian detik kemudian, Matanya terlihat melebar.

"Tidak..."Naruto berucap dengan spontan, "... Bukankah itu sama saja membuat ku membunuh mu"lanjut Naruto.

"Itu... Lebih... Baik..."suara Sasuke kian melemah, "ini... Permintaan terakhir ku, Naruto"Sasuke tersenyum saat mengatakan itu.

Naruto terdiam dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun kemudian Naruto mengurungkannya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada tangan kiri Sasuke.

Tep

Kedua telapak tangan itu bersentuhan, Naruto bisa merasakannya, kekuatan Sasuke... Masuk ke dalam dirinya, ia juga bisa melihat kilas balik ingatan Sasuke.

Dan itu membuatnya menangis, ia memang sudah tau kalau Sasuke selalu menderita selama ini, tapi, melihatnya langsung membuatnya ikut menderita.

Brush!

Tubuh Sasuke menjadi abu setelah ia selesai memberikan segalanya pada Naruto, Naruto sendiri hanya terdiam setelahnya, ekspresinya tidak jelas karena terhalang poni rambutnya.

Swush~

Pusaran Angin lembut mengitari Naruto, rambut pirangnya melambai-lambai dan sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi putih disertai tumbuhnya sepasang tanduk kecil pada kepalanya.

Ketika Naruto menatap telapak tangan kanannya, simbolnya sudah bukan matahari lagi, melainkan matahari dan juga bulan sabit yang menyatu.

Rambutnya masih melambai-lambai dengan lembut, bisa dilihat ekspresi penuh ketenangan di wajah Naruto, ia masih harus menyelamatkan orang-orang yang terperangkap Mugen Tsukoyomi, ia tak boleh depresi.

Tap

Naruto berdiri tegak, ia melepas pelindung kepalanya, entah kenapa rasanya agak tidak nyaman, kemudian Naruto menaruhnya di saku celananya.

"Huft~"

Naruto mengatur nafasnya agar semakin tenang, jujur saja, batinnya terguncang melihat temannya mati lagi di depan matanya.

Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengalahkan Kaguya dan menyelamatkan teman-temannya yang lain, ia sudah cukup kehilangan banyak teman, Naruto tak mau kehilangan siapapun lagi.

Sring!

Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan putih, ia pergi dengan teknik teleportasi-nya meninggalkan tempat yang ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi dari Kaguya.

-Other Side-

Swush~

Hembusan angin yang sejuk nan lembut itu mengibarkan rambut putihnya yang panjang, Kaguya menatap ke arah rembulan yang bersinar merah di atasnya.

Mata byakugan-nya terlihat sangat indah, begitu murni dan penuh kekuatan, dan mata itu juga yang telah membuatnya melihat banyak hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Okaa-san... Dia kembali"

Suara Zetsu menyadarkannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang baru datang, yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Hm? Kaguya rasa, Naruto terlihat berbeda, baik itu fisik ataupun kekuatannya, sepertinya tadi Naruto melakukan sesuatu.

Apa yang Kaguya rasakan sekarang bukan hanya Chakra milik Ashura, tapi juga milik Indra, aura Naruto jadi mirip aura putranya, Hagoromo.

Dan jujur saja, itu membuatnya sedih, ini terasa seperti saat ia bertarung melawan putranya, putranya yang ia sayangi, yang ia besarkan dengan kasih sayang.

Air matanya mengalir lagi, meskipun ia memiliki kekuatan yang maha dahsyat, Kaguya tetaplah seorang perempuan dan juga seorang Ibu.

Sesak rasanya ketika ia dihadapkan pada situasi ini, melawan keturunannya dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa, tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Kaguya melakukan ini untuk melindungi bumi, setidaknya sampai ia punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk menghadapi 'Mereka'.

-Naruto's Side-

Naruto sekarang sudah berdiri di hadapan Kaguya, hmm... Nenek Moyang Chakra itu menangis lagi, apakah ia teringat lagi dengan sosok putranya ketika melihatnya? Mungkin.

Tapi Naruto tak peduli, ia tak akan memberi belas kasih, tidak setelah apa yang Kaguya perbuat pada dunia ini, kali ini Naruto pasti akan mengalahkannya.

"Sekarang... Aku akan mengalahkan mu, Kaguya"ucap Naruto dengan pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Kaguya dan Zetsu.

Kaguya sudah kembali tenang, meskipun matanya masih terlihat sendu, namun untuk sekian detik, mata byakugan-nya menajam ke arah Naruto.

Naruto sendiri sudah bersiap, Chakra alam miliknya menguar dengan dahsyat, menimbulkan Cahya putih keperakan menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Mata kirinya sudah berubah menjadi Rinnegan seperti yang dimiliki oleh sahabatnya, jubah Putih juga tercipta dan langsung terpakai ke tubuhnya.

(Note : jubahnya seperti milik Akatsuki generasi pertama, namun berwarna putih, lambang 9 magatama di punggung dan jilatan api hitam di bagian bawah)

"Sepertinya ada yang berubah dari Naruto, Okaa-san... Berhati-hatilah"ucap Zetsu dari balik lengan Kaguya.

dan tentu saja Naruto mendengarnya, Zetsu sudah memperingati Kaguya akan kekuatannya, itu artinya Kaguya akan semakin serius.

Swush~

Dalam sekejap mata, Naruto sudah berada di hadapan Kaguya, itu sangat dekat, namun Kaguya hanya memandang datar ke depan, tak ada raut panik atau apapun karena ia sudah tau.

Blarrrghhh!

Entah karena apa, terjadi ledakan energi di antara keduanya, membuat mereka sama-sama terpental saling menjauh.

Ledakan energi itu menyebabkan tanah berguncang, dan kepulan asap yang tebal, dan Naruto menerobosnya, ia berniat menyerang Kaguya secara terang-terangan.

Buagh!

Pukulannya ditahan, sial! Byakugan-nya sudah sudah aktif, namun Naruto malah tersenyum, dan Kaguya langsung menjauh ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Wush~

Kaguya melihat ke arah telapak tangan kirinya yang tadi menahan pukulan tangan kanan Naruto, rasanya bergetar seolah bereaksi terhadap sesuatu.

'jangan-jangan!?'

Firasat-nya benar, ketika ia melihat ke arah Naruto, mata byakugan-nya bisa melihat dengan jelas segel matahari-bulan di telapak tangan kanan Naruto.

'Ashura... Seperti yang sudah kuduga, dia mengambil kekuatannya Indra'pikir Kaguya, padahal sebelumnya ia sempat lega karena sudah mengalahkan Indra.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat reaksi Kaguya hanya diam dengan pandangan datar, 'cih! Sadarnya cepat sekali'yah~ mau bagaimana lagi, yang ia lawan adalah leluhur para Shinobi sih.

Swush~

Crash

Naruto langsung menebas rambut Kaguya yang tiba-tiba datang dari depan menusuknya, menggunakan Katana yang ia ciptakan dari Godoudamma secara instan.

Naruto kemudian melesat maju ke arah Kaguya, katana-nya ia genggam dengan erat, ia maju sambil menghindari rambut-rambut yang mencoba menangkapnya.

Swush~

Tebasan yang ia lakukan secara tiba-tiba di hindari dengan mudah, namun Naruto tak berhenti, ia terus menebaskan pedangnya meskipun tak dapat mengenai Kaguya.

Trank~

Tak di sangka, Kaguya juga membuat Godoudamma untuk menahan tebasan-nya, Naruto tetap menahan posisi itu dengan mata yang tajamnya menatap ke mata Kaguya.

"Ashura, Menyerah-lah, aku tak ingin melukai mu lebih dari ini"ucap Kaguya, tak ada maksud apapun, Kaguya mengatakannya dengan tulus.

Cring!

Wush~

Drrtt~

Namun Naruto tak mendengarkannya, malahan, apa yang di katakan oleh Kaguya justru membuatnya kesal, tak ingin menyakitinya katanya, sungguh lelucon yang tak lucu.

Saat ini Naruto masuk dalam mode bijuu-nya, Kurama dengan tiga pasang tangan di tambah lapisan armor susano'o di sertai Chakra petir yang menguar dari tubuh raksasa itu, terutama pada bagian sayapnya.

"Berisik!"

Naruto mengayunkan pedang petir-nya ke arah Kaguya yang berdiri tenang di hadapannya, Kaguya yang melihat itu hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya.

Tep!

Wush~

Drrtt~

Ayunan pedang raksasa itu di hentikan oleh Kaguya menggunakan sepasang tangan Chakra raksasa berwarna ungu yang keluar dari tanah, namun masih ada efeknya meski serangannya berhasil di hentikan.

Angin yang terseret ayunan pedang Naruto, menghantam Kaguya yang tepat berada di bawah bilah pedang petir itu dengan kencang dan itu membuat Kaguya menggunakan sebuah tangan Chakra lagi untuk menahan tubuhnya.

Tanah di bawahnya hancur di terpa angin dahsyat itu, Zetsu sedikit khawatir dengan kekuatan yang di miliki Naruto saat ini dan juga kekuatan ibunya.

Ibunya sudah cukup kelelahan, karena sebelumnya sudah bertarung melawan Naruto dan Sasuke dalam kurun waktu 1 Jam, tidak terlalu lama memang, tapi kekuatan yang di butuhkan untuk melawan mereka berdua cukup besar.

Sial! Kalau begini Ibu akan kalah, ah benar juga! Masih ada cadangan Chakra dari para Shinobi yang terperangkap Mugen Tsukoyomi, sebaiknya ia meminta Ibu untuk melakukannya.

Sedangkan di sisi Naruto, ia sudah kembali tenang, tadi ia sempat emosi mendengar ucapan Kaguya, ia harus memikirkan lagi rencana untuk mengalahkan Kaguya.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Kaguya terlihat kelelahan, sepertinya Nenek moyang Chakra itu sudah kehabisan Chakra, ini kesempatan.

Sring!

Buagh!

Naruto menghilang dan muncul di depan Kaguya, dan langsung menghantam wajah jelita Kaguya tanpa ragu sedikitpun dengan tangan kanannya yang terdapat segel.

Wush~

Blarrrghhh!

Kaguya pun terlempar jauh dan menghantam tanah, ia tak menduga Ashura akan menyerangnya seperti itu, ia lengah dan menonaktifkan Byakugan-nya.

"Uh!"

Bruk!

Ketika Kaguya mencoba kembali berdiri, ia kembali terjatuh dan terduduk bersimpuh, kedua tangannya menopang berat tubuhnya yang terasa sakit.

"Okaa-san, kau baik-baik saja?"Zetsu bertanya dengan Khawatir pada Kaguya.

"Ya, aku hanya sedikit lelah dan sakit"jawab Kaguya, pukulan dari Ashura tadi benar-benar menyakitkan, padahal yang terkena cuma wajahnya, namun efeknya menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

Sepertinya ia memang harus menghindari pukulan tangan kanannya Ashura(Naruto), kalau tidak ia akan kalah, terkena pukulan seperti itu untuk beberapa kali sepertinya tak baik.

"Okaa-san, kau harus menyerap Chakra mereka untuk memulihkan diri mu"ucap Zetsu, demi apapun itu, ia tak ingin Ibunya kalah dari bocah kemarin sore.

"Aku tau"jawab Kaguya, memang tak ada pilihan lagi, ia harus mengisi lagi Chakra-nya dan memulihkan diri jika ingin mengalahkan Ashura.

Kaguya pun mencoba berdiri lagi, berhasil! Meskipun tubuhnya masih agak sakit, setidaknya ia masih bisa berdiri, ia harus cepat-cepat membuat portal dan pergi untuk sementara waktu ke akar dimensi agar ia bisa memulihkan diri.

Sring!

"Ap-!?"

Tep! Bruagh!

"Arrkkhh!"

"Okaa-san!"

Blarrr!

Drrttt!

Ashura(Naruto) kembali muncul di hadapannya, mencekik lehernya dan membantingnya ke tanah, dan ia melakukannya dengan tangan kanannya lagi, sial! Ini benar-benar buruk! Tubuhnya Tambah Sakit.

Krak!

Sampai-sampai Tanahnya bergetar, membentuk kawah raksasa dan mengalami keretakan parah ke berbagai arah.

Sring!

Bruagh!

Ashura kembali menghilang bersama dirinya, dan membantingnya lagi pada sebuah batu besar sampai retak.

Tangan kanan Ashura yang mencekiknya kian menguat, Kaguya mencoba melepaskan tangan itu dari lehernya dengan kedua tangannya, tapi ia tak bisa, ia sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk melakukannya.

Ashura sebelumnya tak sekuat ini, apa karena telah menyatu dengan indra? Tapi meski begitu, harusnya tak sekuat ini, bahkan Hagoromo dan Hamura kesulitan untuk mengalahkannya.

Kaguya mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menghadap wajah Naruto, di sana ia bisa melihat wajah reinkarnasi cucunya.

Di penuhi dengan Amarah dan Kebencian yang mendalam, sorot matanya yang berbeda warna itu sangat menusuk, jadi begitu... Perasaannya lah yang membuat Kekuatan Ashura bergejolak seperti ini.

Sama sepertinya dulu, ketika ia di khianati oleh lelaki yang di cintai-nya dan saat pelayan kesayangannya terbunuh karena melindunginya yang tengah hamil kala itu.

Apa yang Ashura rasakan setidaknya sama apa yang ia rasakan, ketika apa yang ingin di lindungi hancur dan menghilang, Kaguya tau bagaimana rasanya itu.

Bruk!

Naruto melepaskan cekikan-nya pada Kaguya, membuat Kaguya terjatuh lagi ke tanah dalam keadaan bersimpuh.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Kaguya terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi lehernya, Naruto juga ikut merendahkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok di depan Kaguya.

Naruto kemudian memegang dagu Kaguya dan mengangkatnya agar wajah putih jelita itu menghadap wajahnya.

Ternyata keputusannya untuk langsung menyerang Kaguya itu tepat, bisa Naruto lihat, Kaguya saat ini sudah tak punya tenaga lagi untuk melawannya.

Entah kenapa rasanya senang melihat orang yang sudah menyakitinya dan teman-temannya terlihat lemah dan menderita seperti ini.

Naruto tak akan langsung menyegelnya, Naruto akan memberinya hukuman yang setimpal dengan apa yang Kaguya perbuat pada dunia ini.

'Naruto'

Apa!? Siapa yang memanggilnya!? Naruto yakin tadi ia mendengar suara seorang perempuan memanggilnya, tapi dimana!?

'sudah cukup, hentikan-Ttebane'

Suara ini... Ibu, tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Chakra ibunya sudah menghilang dari tubuhnya, dan juga apa yang ibu katakan? Berhenti!? Yang benar saja, dia tidak akan-

Srek

Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan melepaskan tangannya dari Kaguya dan melihat ke arah tangannya sendiri, dia terlihat sangat terkejut, kenapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu.

Naruto bukanlah seorang pendendam, karena dendam hanya akan menciptakan kebencian dan melahirkan dendam yang lain, ia sendiri yang mengatakan itu.

Benar! Dari pada itu, ia sebaiknya langsung menyegel Kaguya saja agar semua ini cepat berakhir!

Swush~

"Sial!"

Kaguya sudah tak berada di tempatnya, Naruto tadi sempat melihat portal milik Kaguya, namun saat ia hendak menggapainya, portal itu menghilang.

-In Other Side-

Bruk!

"Hah~ Hah~ Hah~"

Nafas Kaguya terengah-engah, ia berhasil kabur saat Ashura lengah tadi, ia harus cepat-cepat memulihkan tubuh dan Chakra-nya agar bisa bertarung lagi.

"Okaa-san, cepat lakukan"

Tap!

Tepat setelah Zetsu mengatakan itu, Kaguya langsung menepuk-kan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya, ia sedang menarik Chakra dari Para Shinobi yang terjebak dalam Genjutsu-nya.

-Naruto's Side-

Naruto juga sedang berkonsentrasi, ia mencoba mencari Kaguya, Naruto yakin sekarang ini Kaguya sedang berada di salah satu dimensi milik-nya, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah pernah ke dimensi milik Kaguya, jadi Naruto mencoba melacaknya dengan Rinnegan milik Sasuke.

Deg!

Apa yang- Chakra para Shinobi berkurang dengan drastis, sialan! Bahkan daya hidup mereka juga ikut mengurang!

Swush~

Brak!

Naruto menghentikan pencariannya dan melesat ke arah para Shinobi yang ter-Genjutsu, ia terbang secepat mungkin agar cepat sampai, tanah yang ia pijak sampai hancur.

Sebenarnya Naruto hanya mengarah ke salah satu kepompong saja, setidaknya ia ingin menyelamatkan orang yang di cintai-nya.

Crash!

Wush~

Naruto berhasil menebas tali penghubung antara kepompong dan akar kayu raksasa, ia langsung memeluknya dan terbang menjauh dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Namun sepertinya ini tak semudah yang Naruto Pikirkan, akar kayu raksasa itu dan yang lainnya menciptakan sulur-sulur kayu kecil tipis yang mengejarnya, atau lebih tepatnya mengejar kepompong yang di peluknya.

"Aarrgghhh! Jangan mengikuti ku sialan! Shinra Tensei!"

Bruakh!

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Naruto yang kesal di kejar terus-terusan pun menggunakan salah satu jurus Rinnegan untuk menghempaskan-nya sampai hancur.

Srak~ Srak~ Srak~

Namun sulur-sulur itu tumbuh kembali, dan mengejar Naruto lagi, Naruto pun mencoba terbang ke tempat yang lebih tinggi.

Srek!

Sambil terus melesat ke atas, Naruto merobek-robek kepompong itu sampai bersih, dan terlihatlah seorang Kunoichi dari Konoha, memiliki wajah yang cantik jelita dengan rambut Indigo-nya yang berkilau terkena cahaya bulan.

Ya, itu adalah Hinata, perempuan yang menyatakan cinta padanya, perempuan yang sudah berkorban untuk dirinya dan satu-satunya perempuan yang Naruto cintai.

Tep!

Naruto memegang kedua pipi Hinata dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, mata Rinnegan-nya menatap ke arah mata Rinnegan Hinata, yang seharusnya byakugan, ini karena Hinata terkena Genjutsu.

'cih! Tidak mempan'

Meskipun tau tidak mempan, Naruto tetap menatap mata Hinata dan mencoba membebaskan Hinata dari Genjutsu.

"Ugh~"

Mata kanannya yang biasa mulai mengeluarkan darah, warnanya juga berubah, sebelumnya berwarna kuning dengan pupil plus.

Kini berubah menjadi Sharingan, kemudian Mangekyou Sharingan dan Ein Mangekyou Sharingan, darah yang keluar tidak berhenti.

Sring!

Mata kanannya sekarang berubah lagi, menjadi Rinnegan yang sama seperti di mata kirinya, rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

Naruto baru saja membangkitkan Rinnegan secara paksa pada mata kanannya, rasanya seperti matanya di tusuk-tusuk, namun tak apa.

"Genjutsu : Kai!"

Berhasil! Mata Hinata kembali menjadi Byakugan, meski Hinata-nya langsung tak sadarkan diri, syukurlah ia sempat.

Wush!

Naruto menghentikan terbang-nya, sulur-sulur kayu tipis itu sudah berhenti mengejarnya jadi ia tak perlu lari lagi.

"Huft~ ini benar-benar melelahkan"

Naruto menghela nafas dan mengucapkan itu, Naruto sebenarnya ingin menyelamatkan yang lain, tapi... Itu tidak mungkin.

Yah, meski hatinya sakit mengetahui orang-orang yang ingin di lindungi-nya tak selamat, ia harus tetap tegar, setidaknya ia berhasil menyelamatkan Hinata.

Naruto memandang ke arah bulan, cukup dekat karena sekarang ia sedang terbang dalam ketinggian yang melebihi awan.

Kemudian Naruto melihat ke arah Hinata yang berada dalam gendongannya, Cukup lama Naruto menatap wajah Hinata dan kemudian Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup'

Naruto mencium kening Hinata dengan penuh cinta dan ketulusan, apapun yang terjadi, Ia akan melindungi Hinata bagaimana pun caranya.

Bahkan jika lawannya dewa sekalipun, akan ia hadapi sampai titik darah penghabisan, Takkan ia biarkan seorangpun menyakitinya lagi.

Bersambung~

Tenang~ Cerita ini asli milik saya kok, cuma Author pindah aja di akun yang ini, ribet soalnya ngurus 2 Akun :"v


	2. Chapter 2

Wush~

Angin dingin kembali berhembus dan Naruto masih dalam keadaan terbang sambil menggendong Hinata yang tengah pingsan.

Mata Naruto terpejam, ia sedang memfokuskan Chakra-nya untuk mencari keberadaan Kaguya.

Lalu tiba-tiba matanya melebar, ya... Kaguya sudah kembali ke dunia ini dan Chakra-nya... Sial! Itu bahkan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya!

Ia harus menyembunyikan Hinata di tempat yang aman sebelum Kaguya menemukannya, tapi dimana?

Nenek moyang Chakra itu pasti bisa dengan mudah melacak Chakra Hinata, Naruto bahkan yakin kalau Kaguya tau bahwa ada manusia yang masih hidup selain dirinya.

Ah, Benar! Naruto harus menyembunyikan Hinata di Dimensi buatan milik mata Rinnnegan ini.

Zyut~

Tanpa ragu Naruto langsung melakukannya, ia memindahkan Hinata ke Dimensi buatan yang tercipta Karena mata barunya ini.

"Masih ada yang selamat, kah?"

Naruto menengok sedikit kebelakang ketika suara seorang perempuan yang begitu lembut nan merdu terdengar olehnya.

"Kaguya..."

Naruto membalikkan badannya ke arah Kaguya dan menunjukkan raut wajah tak bersahabat, matanya menajam dengan kilatan waspada.

Terlihat ada sebiji keringat di dahi Naruto, ia benar-benar tegang saat ini, Kaguya sekarang sudah memulihkan Chakra serta tubuhnya.

"Ne~ Kaguya, sebenarnya... Apa yang kau lihat ketika memandang Langit?"tanya Naruto, ia hanya penasaran, mungkin itu ada kaitannya kenapa Kaguya melakukan hal ini.

Kaguya hanya diam, matanya memandang Naruto dengan lembut, meski Byakugan-nya tak Aktif, Naruto masih tetap merasa was-was.

"Aku menunggu..."ucap Kaguya, ia memandang ke arah langit ketika mengatakan itu.

Menunggu? Menunggu apa? Menunggu bintang jatuh kah? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin, tanpa hal-hal seperti itu pun Kaguya bisa mewujudkan tujuanya.

Alis Naruto tiba-tiba mengkerut, 'menunggu... Jangan-jangan!' Naruto berteriak dalam batinnya.

"Yang kau tunggu itu, Orang-orang dari tempat mu"ucap Naruto, ia menebaknya.

Ketika pembicaraan ini berlangsung Naruto jadi teringat dengan Cerita Zetsu tentang Kaguya, dan juga tempat Kaguya berasal.

Zetsu bilang, Kaguya berasal dari tempat yang sangat jauh dari Bumi, itu artinya di planet lain kan?

"Ya, tepat seperti yang kau bilang, Ashura"ucap Kaguya, sambil menatap kembali ke arah Naruto.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan membunuh banyak orang?"tanya Naruto.

"Aku butuh banyak kekuatan, agar bisa melindungi bumi dari mereka"Jawab Kaguya.

"Melindungi... Kau bilang Melindungi!?"

Swush~

Tap!

Naruto mencoba memukul Kaguya, tapi pukulannya di tangkap dengan mudah, padahal ia menggunakan tangan kanannya yang terdapat segel untuk memukul.

"Apanya yang melindungi!? Kau membunuh semuanya!"teriak Naruto, terlihat raut wajahnya begitu kesal.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti... Ashura"ucap Kaguya, "kalau kau ingin tau, rasakanlah beban yang ku tanggung ini"

Crek!

Mata Rinne-Sharingan milik Kaguya menatapnya dan Naruto juga menatap balik mata itu, dan setelahnya, Naruto terlihat terkejut.

Naruto mematung, tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak, meski ia mencoba memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak, tapi tetap tak bisa.

Tidak, ia tidak ingin melihat ini, ingatan ini... Kaguya... Apa saja yang telah dia lalui selama ini...

Ya, ingatan Kaguya merangsak masuk ke dalam kepalanya, dari ia kecil sampai sekarang.

Kaguya adalah seorang putri penerus klan Ootsutsuki, terlahir sebagai jenius yang penuh bakat.

Tapi ia terlahir dengan tubuh yang lemah, dan saat puncaknya, di mana tubuhnya tak sanggup lagi menampung kehidupan.

Ia di sembuhkan oleh pohon suci yaitu Shinju, dengan menggunakan setetes darah dari pohon itu, Kaguya mendapatkan tubuh yang sehat dan kuat.

Dan itu adalah awal masalahnya, salah seorang kerabatnya yang mengetahui betapa ajaibnya Pohon Shinju, mencoba menjadikan pohon itu sebagai miliknya sendiri.

Tentu saja itu di tentang oleh yang lain, dan pada akhirnya peperangan terjadi, antara pihak yang melindungi putri Kaguya dan pihak yang mendukung kerabatnya.

Perang itu tak selesai-selesai bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun sampai Kaguya beranjak dewasa, dan Orang tua Kaguya memutuskan untuk mengirim Kaguya ke tempat yang aman dan sangat jauh dari mereka bersama Pohon Shinju.

Dan pada akhirnya, Kaguya mendarat di bumi, ia melindungi Pohon Shinju seperti yang diamanatkan oleh Ayahnya, sampai akhirnya ia jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki di bumi.

Dia bukan lelaki yang spesial, bahkan lebih lemah darinya, tapi perhatian dan kasih sayang yang ia berikan sudah cukup membuat Kaguya nyaman.

Tapi lagi-lagi Kaguya mendapat Nasib buruk, cintanya di khianati, pria yang sudah terikat dengannya tiba-tiba mencoba membunuhnya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Padahal saat itu dia sedang hamil, ia lari dari pasukan yang mencoba menangkapnya bersama sang pelayan kesayangannya, pelayan yang selalu melayaninya dalam keadaan apapun.

Dan ia kehilangan lagi, karena melindunginya dari serbuan anak panah, pelayannya terbunuh, tubuhnya tertusuk oleh banyak panah.

Dan saat itulah, Kaguya memutuskan sesuatu yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

Kaguya memakan buah dari Pohon Shinju dan mendapatkan kekuatan yang maha dahsyat, dengan kekuatan yang ia dapatkan, Kaguya mulai menata ulang dunia.

Dan seterusnya, Naruto bisa melihat itu semua dalam waktu yang singkat, tangannya ia turunkan, dan kepalanya menunduk.

"Oh~ Naruto~ apa sekarang kau paham dengan apa yang ibu lakukan, apa sekarang kau mengerti?"

Zetsu yang dari tadi diam saja akhirnya ikut berbicara, ia merayap dari balik jubah Kaguya di bagian lengan kiri.

"Tapi kenapa harus sampai membunuh semuanya?"Naruto bertanya dengan nada lemah.

"Ibu hanya mengambil kembali Chakra yang ia pinjamkan kepada kalian"ucap Zetsu.

Tep

Kaguya memegang kedua pipi Naruto, dengan lembut ia mengangkat wajah itu, dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Ashura... Tidak, Naruto... Maukah kau membantuku?"tanya Kaguya.

"Membantu... Apa?"Naruto tidak mengerti, kenapa ia mau mendengarkan permintaan Kaguya.

"Tolong lindungi aku... Dan kalahkan mereka"ucap Kaguya, suara yang ia keluarkan benar-benar lembut.

Naruto sudah tak tau harus bagaimana lagi, haruskah ia menjawabnya? Apa kalau ia menerimanya, Kaguya akan berhenti menyakitinya.

'OI! KUSO GAKI! SADARLAH SIALAN!'

Mata Naruto langsung terbuka lebar ketika mendengar suara berat yang menyeramkan bergema di kepalanya.

Blar!

"Haaarrrgggghhhh...!!1!1!1!1!"

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan energinya sampai meledak, Kaguya tentu saja langsung menjauh.

"Hah! Hah! Hah!"

Nafas Naruto terlihat terengah-engah, ia baru saja mendapatkan kesadaran penuhnya kembali, ya ampun~ apa sih yang ia lakukan tadi.

"Terimakasih, Kurama!"ucap Naruto, Naruto hanya bisa mendengar jawaban 'Hmph!' dari dalam kepalanya.

Naruto kemudian menatap Kaguya yang sudah melayang di hadapannya, Byakugan-nya juga sudah aktif, sepertinya ia sudah siap, begitu juga Naruto.

"Ck! Dasar keras kepala! Kau harus tau apa itu menyerah, Naruto!"ucap Zetsu.

"Maaf saja! Menyerah tak ada dalam kamus ku!"balas Naruto dengan lantang.

Sring!

Whug! Whug! Whug! Whug!

Naruto langsung berteleportasi ke dekat Kaguya dan melancarkan serangannya, tapi tidak ada yang kena, Kaguya menghindari semuanya.

Poft!

Bayangan Naruto muncul di belakang Kaguya dan langsung menyerang bersamaan dengan Naruto yang asli, dan Kaguya pun merubah posisi tubuhnya.

Tep! Tep!

Kaguya menahan pukulan dua arah itu dengan tenangnya, "baiklah jika itu yang kau mau, Ashura!"

Srak! Poft!

Whug! Wush~ Blarrhh!

Kaguya menusuk bayangan Naruto dengan rambutnya, kemudian melempar Naruto yang asli ke bawah dengan cepat sampai membentur ke tanah dengan keras.

Swush~

Tempat jatuhnya Naruto tidak terlihat karena terhalang oleh debu, setidaknya itulah yang di lihat Zetsu, sedangkan Kaguya langsung menghindar ketika anak panah Chakra berwarna ungu mencoba menusuknya.

Sring!

Duagh!

Blarrhh~

Kaguya sepertinya baru ingat kalau sekarang Naruto punya kekuatannya Sasuke, tadi saat panah Chakra melewatinya, Naruto melakukan pertukaran tempat dan berhasil menendang punggungnya dengan telak.

Dumh!

Wush!

Naruto pun ikut mendarat, ia bisa melihat Kaguya yang sudah kembali berdiri, dan Naruto pun langsung melesat kearahnya.

Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak! Tak!

Buagh!

Satu serangan Naruto mengenainya, "Kisama!"Zetsu yang merasa Ibunya sedang terpojok tentunya kesal.

Buagh!

Brak!

Brak!

Brak!

Blarr!

Naruto kembali memukul wajah Kaguya sampai terlempar dan menabrak beberapa tanah dan berhenti saat menabrak batu.

Kaguya juga terkejut, apa-apaan tadi!? Byakugan-nya tidak bisa melihat pergerakan Naruto, dan tubuhnya juga tak bisa mengikutinya.

"Sepertinya, setelah di segel dalam waktu yang lama, kekuatan mu jadi melemah, eh!?"ucap Naruto, ia melayang rendah mendekati Kaguya.

Benar, Kaguya baru saja terbebas beberapa waktu yang lalu, kekuatannya masih belum bangkit sepenuhnya.

Srek!

"Okaa-san, ada apa?"tanya Zetsu.

"Aku... Tidak bisa bergerak"ucap Kaguya.

"Percuma, aku sudah menyegel pergerakan mu dengan Fuinjutsu"ucap Naruto.

Kaguya pun melihat ke arah tubuhnya, dan benar saja, ada banyak segel yang menempel di tubuhnya, tapi sejak kapan.

"Aku sudah memberimu segel saat tadi memukul mu, kau harusnya waspada kalau aku memukul pakai tangan kanan"ucap Naruto.

Benar juga, semua pukulan yang mengenainya selalu dari tangan kanan Naruto, Kaguya benar-benar lengah.

Zyut~

Naruto mengeluarkan Hinata dari dimensi buatan dan menggendongnya, kemudian mendudukannya di tanah dengan batu sebagai sandarannya, tepat di sebelah Kaguya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Naruto!?"Zetsu benar-benar panik saat ini, ia bertanya dengan lantang pada Naruto.

Sedangkan Kaguya, entah kenapa dia malah tenang, sepertinya ia sudah mengerti apa yang akan Naruto lakukan.

"Apa kau yakin, Ashura?"tanya Kaguya.

"Ya, aku yakin"Naruto pun menjawabnya.

Zetsu juga jadi tenang, begitu ya... Ck! Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi, bahkan ibunya tak lagi memiliki niat untuk bertarung.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai"

-Skip Time-

20 puluh tahun sudah berlalu, singkat cerita, Naruto menggunakan Banbutsu Souzo untuk mengubah Kaguya sekaligus Zetsu menjadi bentuk awal kekuatan Chakra, yaitu buah Shinju.

Dan saat Hinata sadar, Naruto meminta Hinata untuk memakannya, tentu saja butuh beberapa waktu untuk meyakinkannya.

Hinata juga sepertinya sangat terpukul dengan apa yang terjadi pada dunia kala itu, tapi karena ada Naruto di sana, Hinata bisa menerima semuanya yang telah terjadi.

Sekarang sudah dua puluh tahun sejak saat itu, meski mereka menjadi satu-satunya manusia yang hidup di bumi, Naruto dan Hinata tetap memiliki semangat hidup yang tinggi.

Mereka bahkan sudah berkeluarga saat ini, Hinata melahirkan Putra dan Putri Naruto, kedua anak itu di beri nama, Boruto dan Himawari.

Oh ya, karena gen mereka sudah berubah, Naruto menggunakan nama belakang Ootsutsuki, begitu pula Hinata, meski awalnya tak mau, tapi akhirnya setuju berkat bujukan Naruto.

Karakteristik mereka juga berubah, dari memutih-nya rambut, tumbuhnya tanduk dan lain sebagainya(kecuali kulit pucat), tapi entah kenapa rambut Boruto dan Himawari malah mengikuti gen mereka sebelum jadi Ootsutsuki.

Boruto memiliki rambut kuning cerah seperti Naruto dan Himawari memiliki rambut indigo sama seperti milik Hinata, Mereka berdua juga memiliki tanda lahir seperti Naruto, tapi cuma dua dan memiliki mata biru yang sama seperti Naruto.

Boruto kini sudah berusia 12 tahun sedangkan Himawari masih 10 tahun, untungnya mereka akrab.

Dan mereka juga kedatangan satu anggota keluarga lagi, dia adalah seorang Ootsutsuki yang tinggal di bulan.

Karena beberapa hal ia turun ke bumi, betapa kagetnya ia ketika tau kalau kehidupan di bumi hampir musnah.

Kemudian ia bertemu Naruto dan sempat beradu tinju, pertarungan itu di menangkan oleh Naruto.

Orang itu mengenalkan dirinya dengan nama Ootsutsuki Toneri, keturunan asli Ootsutsuki Hamura yang merupakan adik dari Rikudou Sennin.

-Change Scene-

"Naruto-kun?"

Hinata memanggil suaminya yang saat ini masih memandang ke arah langit, Hinata jadi khawatir, akhir-akhir ini Naruto sering melakukanya.

Apa ia sedang menunggu sesuatu? Atau mungkin itu hanya sekedar kegiatan melihat bintang? Hinata tak tau.

"Ah~ maaf, ada apa, Hinata?"Naruto pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan bertanya pada Hinata.

"Kau dari tadi melamun, apa sesuatu telah terjadi?"Hinata pun kembali bertanya dengan lembut.

"Mereka... Akan datang"ucap Naruto.

Mereka? Siapa yang akan datang? Bukannya hanya tinggal kita yang tersisa di bumi? Hinata tak mengerti.

"Sepertinya kau juga sudah menyadarinya ya, Naruto"suara lain seorang lelaki terdengar dari belakang Hinata.

"Toneri..."Hinata agak kaget sebenarnya ketika Toneri tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung pembicaraan.

"Ya, saat mereka tiba nanti, maukah aku membantu ku, Toneri?"tanya Naruto.

"Ya, tentu saja, dengan Ultimate Tenseigan yang kita ciptakan dengan inti bulan di mata ku ini, aku yakin kita tak akan kalah dari mereka"ucap Toneri dengan percaya diri.

"Sebenarnya, siapa yang akan kalian lawan?"Hinata benar-benar bingung dengan percakapan ini.

"Musuh!"

"Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Tidak, kau harus menjaga anak-anak, kalau mereka sampai rewel, malah repot nantinya"

-Skip Time-

Tepat seperti yang Naruto khawatirkan, mereka datang, tiga orang pendatang baru yang datang dengan aura yang tidak bersahabat.

Naruto serta Toneri dengan cepat tanggap langsung menghadang mereka bertiga sebelum mereka datang ke Konoha.

Di sana ada Hinata dan Putra Putrinya, Naruto tak mau mengambil resiko kehilangan keluarganya.

"Hoho~ berani juga kalian datang kemari~"orang yang di tengah berucap demikian.

"Siapa kalian?"Naruto bertanya dengan tenang, Toneri hanya diam di sampingnya, meski sebenarnya sudah siap siaga.

"Hmph! Lancang sekali kau bertanya seperti itu padaku"ucapnya.

'Ya, aku sudah tau sih, jika menurut ingatan Kaguya, mereka adalah, Momoshiki, Kinshiki dan Urashiki'pikir Naruto.

Yang dari tadi bicara adalah Momoshiki, sepertinya ia yang memimpin dua orang di belakangnya untuk sampai kemari.

"Toneri, Kau urus orang dengan pancingan itu, sisanya aku yang lawan"ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah"balas Toneri.

Sring!

Trank!

Naruto bergerak dengan cepat untuk menyerang Momoshiki menggunakan katana(milik Sasuke), tapi serangannya di tahan oleh Kinshiki dengan Kapak kecil yang terbuat dari semacam energi berwarna merah.

"Takkan ku biarkan kau lewat!"ucap Kinshiki.

Sing~

Kinshiki kembali membuat senjata berbentuk pedang besar, yang kemudian di ayunkan ke arah Naruto dengan kuat.

Whug!

Wush~

Naruto tentu saja menghindarinya, dan kembali menebaskan Katana-nya ke arah Kinshiki, sepertinya ia harus mengalahkan penjaganya dulu sebelum mengalahkan bos-nya.

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank! Trank!

Mereka berdua beradu senjata, hal itu menyebabkan suara benturan yang keras dan nyaring.

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya mencari Kaguya-Hime"ucap Momoshiki.

"Urashiki, kau-"

Momoshiki menghentikan ucapannya ketika menoleh ke arah dimana Urashiki seharusnya berada, namun tak ada.

Ia menoleh beberapa kali ke berbagai arah untuk menemukan Urashiki, tapi bahkan jejaknya pun tidak bisa ia temukan, padahal ia sudah mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya.

Matanya kemudian menyipit dan menajam ke arah Naruto yang masih sibuk melawan Kinshiki, "orang itu... Apa dia melakukan teleportasi paksa pada Urashiki ke tempat lain?"ia bertanya entah pada siapa.

Kalau di lihat-lihat, rekan musuhnya juga tidak ada, jadi begitu, mereka memisahkan kelompoknya.

apa mereka pikir bisa menang hanya dengan memisahkan Urashiki dengannya dan Kinshiki, meski menyebalkan, Urashiki tidak bisa di remehkan.

Sudahlah, sebaiknya ia fokus saja mencari Kaguya-Hime, jika ia berhasil mendapatkannya, ia akan menjadi yang terkuat dan Abadi.

"Di sana..."Momoshiki bisa melihat energi yang mirip dengan energi Kaguya-Hime, tapi entah kenapa agak berbeda, hawanya terasa sedikit lebih lemah.

Itu terletak di sebuah rumah besar yang tertutup rimbunnya hutan, baiklah... Selagi bawahannya sibuk mengurus musuh, sebaiknya ia lekas pergi ke tujuan.

Momoshiki pun menonaktifkan Byakugan-nya dan terbang ke arah yang ia lihat sebelumnya, tempat di mana Kaguya-Hime berada.

Sring!

"Apa!? Kau-"

Buagh!

Wush~

Blarr~

"Momoshiki-sama!"

Naruto yang seharusnya masih sibuk bertarung melawan Kinshiki tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Momoshiki dan memukul telak wajahnya.

Kinshiki yang melihat itu pun langsung melesat ke arah dimana tuanya jatuh, jika berdasarkan suara jatuhnya yang keras itu, kemungkinan pukulannya lumayan sakit.

"Takkan ku biarkan kau lewat!"

Apa yang Naruto ucapkan adalah apa si ucapkan oleh Kinshiki sebelumnya ketika ia hendak menyerang Momoshiki.

Ya, Naruto serius mengatakan itu, apapun yang terjadi, ia tak akan membiarkan orang-orang ini lewat, nyawa istri dan anak-anaknya akan berada dalam bahaya kalau Naruto membiarkan saja.

-Change Scene-

Beralih ke Toneri, ia kini sedang berada di bulan bersama Urashiki, tadinya Toneri berniat untuk langsung mengeluarkan serangan terkuat untuk mengalahkan Urashiki dalam sekali serang.

Namun Urashiki tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan kirinya dan bilang kalau di menyerah, sementara tangan kanannya masih setia memegang pancingannya yang ia sender-kan pada pundak.

Toneri tentunya tak langsung percaya begitu saja, tapi pada akhirnya Toneri percaya setelah merasakan aura Urashiki, tak ada hawa permusuhan atau niat untuk bertarung.

Dan saat ini mereka berdua duduk di dataran bulan itu sambil memandang ke arah bumi, lebih tepatnya melihat ke arah dimana Naruto dan Momoshiki serta Kinshiki berada.

"Aku tidak mengerti, bukannya kau adalah rekan mereka?"Toneri mulai bertanya perihal itu, meski pandangannya masih terarah ke bumi.

"Ma~ memang benar sih, tapi aku mengikuti Momoshiki-sama hanya untuk bersenang-senang"ucap Urashiki, ia juga tidak kehilangan fokusnya pada bumi.

"Itu artinya..."Toneri menggantung kata-katanya.

"Ya, selama aku bisa bersenang-senang, aku pasti akan melakukan apapun"ucapannya dilanjutkan oleh Urashiki.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak melawan kami?"

"Aku tidak seperti Momoshiki-sama yang selalu meremehkan lawan-lawannya, aku ini orangnya teliti"

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kami?"

"Aku tau, kalian memasang Fuinjutsu pada tubuh kalian yang membuat kemampuan ku tak berguna, kalian juga punya kekuatan besar yang entah kenapa kalian sembunyikan, terutama rekan mu"

Toneri yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecil, ya~ Naruto memang luar biasa, ia mendapatkan kekuatan itu berkat kerja kerasnya.

"Oh ya, Urashiki! Kenapa kau sepertinya sangat menghormati Momoshiki?"

"Karena dia adalah seorang Ootsutsuki golongan atas, seorang golongan bawah seperti ku sudah di ajari dari kecil untuk menghormati kaum mereka"

"Owh~"

-Change Scene-

Kembali ke bumi, pertarungan antara Naruto melawan Momoshiki dan Kinshiki sudah pada puncaknya, dimana Momoshiki sudah terlihat kewalahan, begitu juga Kinshiki.

"Kau tau, kalau kau menyerah soal Kaguya dan kembali ke tempat mu dengan damai, ini akan selesai"ucap Naruto, dia masih terlihat bugar.

Ya~ ada sembilan ekor Bijuu yang akan selalu memasok Chakra dan memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya, jadi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Kisama..."Momoshiki yang mendengar itu pun geram, berani sekali manusia ini meremehkannya.

"Momoshiki-sama, mungkin inilah waktunya"ucap Kinshiki.

Momoshiki yang mendengar itu pun mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak senang, tapi kemudian ia berpikir, jika melihat kondisinya sekarang, memang ia harus melakukannya.

Ia harus mengalahkan orang ini apapun yang terjadi, meski ia harus kehilangan pelayan yang sangat ia percayai.

Whug!

Momoshiki pun mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke arah Kinshiki, "Terimakasih sudah melayani ku selama ini, Kinshiki!"ucap Momoshiki.

Momoshiki yang mendengarnya terkejut, ini adalah pertama kalinya Tuan Momoshiki mengucapkan terima kasih, dan itu membuatnya senang, senyum tulus pun tercetak di wajahnya.

Zryut~

Dan dengan itu, Kinshiki dengan cepat terserap ke dalam mata Rinnegan yang ada di telapak tangan kirinya Momoshiki, lalu kembali keluar lewat tangan kanannya dalam bentuk buah.

Krauk! Krauk! Krauk!

Glup!

Momoshiki memakan buah itu dengan cepat hanya dengan beberapa gigitan dan langsung menelannya.

"Haaarrrgggghhhh!!!!"

Lonjakan Chakra yang amat luar biasa menguar ganas dari dalam tubuh Momoshiki, sepertinya kekuatan Kinshiki sudah menyatu dengannya.

Penampilannya juga agak berubah, tanduk di tubuhnya semakin besar, corak berwarna hitam dengan pola tertentu muncul di seluruh tubuhnya, dan pakaian yang tersisa hanya celana putih yang ia kenakan saja.

Secara perlahan, matanya terbuka dan menampilkan Byakugan berwarna kuning, di dahinya juga muncul Rinnegan berwarna kuning.

•

•

•

Naruto yang melihat itu tentu terkejut, terlihat ada setetes keringat di pelipisnya, "dia menyerap rekannya sendiri dan kekuatannya melonjak naik, kuat sekali"gumam Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..."

Nging~

Sembilan Gedoudamma muncul di belakangnya, dan matanya yang tadi hanya Rinnegan berubah menjadi Choku Tomoe Rinnegan.

"Saatnya serius!"

Bersambung~

Apdet gais, karena masih awal chapter, Hanya ini yang bisa author tulis, silahkan berikan review sebagai bentuk saran dan kritik.


	3. Chapter 3

Ddrrtt~

Dataran bumi bergetar dengan hebat, merasakan dua lonjakan kekuatan yang sudah di luar nalar manusia itu.

"Okaa-chan~ apa yang sedang terjadi?"

Himawari, satu-satunya putri dari Naruto itu memeluk Hinata yang juga memeluknya, dia terlihat ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa~ semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Ayah akan melindungi kita"ucap Hinata menenangkan putrinya.

Sedangkan Boruto, ia berdiam diri di depan jendela sambil memandang jauh ke depan dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat.

"Tou-chan..."

Boruto bisa melihatnya, tempat yang jauh dari rumah ini, di sanalah ayahnya berada, dia sedang berjuang melawan orang jahat.

Dan di area itu, langitnya begitu gelap, awan menghitam dengan petir yang menyambar ke segala arah dan juga getaran yang kuat ini.

Boruto mencengkeram dadanya begitu kuat dengan tangan kanannya, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu ayahnya.

Tap Tap Tap

Boruto berlari ke arah pintu keluar, hal itu tentu saja membuat Hinata yang masih mendekap Himawari terkejut.

"Boruto! Apa yang mau kau lakukan!?"Hinata bertanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku harus membantu Tou-chan!"Boruto berhenti dan menjawab.

"Jangan! Kau tidak boleh ke sana!"Hinata pun mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja! Aku ingin membantu!"ucap Boruto, kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Hinata yang melihat Boruto sudah meraih gagang pintu pun langsung bereaksi, garis di dahinya terbuka dan menampilkan Rinne-Sharingan.

"Amenominaka!"

Hinata pun langsung menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memindahkan rumah beserta isinya ke pusat dimensi.

"Apa!? Kenapa!?"

Boruto sendiri terkejut, ketika ia membuka pintu, tempatnya berubah dalam sekejap, ia belum pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya.

"Boruto..."

Boruto pun berbalik ketika namanya di sebut, kini sang ibu sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Okaa-chan..."

Hinata meraih ke wajah Boruto dan mengusapnya, "baik ibu maupun ayah, kami berdua tidak ingin melihat kau terluka sedikitpun"ucap Hinata.

"Tapi... Tou-chan..."

Hinata memeluk Boruto, di saat putranya terlihat sangat rapuh, ia akan selalu ada untuk menenangkannya.

"Percayalah Boruto, Ayah mu akan baik-baik saja"

Boruto yang dalam pelukan Hinata hanya mengangguk, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum melihat putranya yang sudah kembali tenang.

'Naruto-kun'

-Change Scene-

Berpindah ke permukaan bulan, Toneri dan Urashiki masih duduk bersebelahan dengan tenang sambil mengawasi pertarungan antara Naruto dan Momoshiki.

"Bukankah ini semakin gawat?"tanya Urashiki, terlihat ada setetes keringat yang mengalir di wajahnya.

"Ya, tapi memangnya apa yang bisa kita lakukan?"Toneri juga mengalami kondisi yang sama.

Tentu saja mereka tau, di hadapan kedua kekuatan maha dahsyat itu, mereka bukanlah apa-apa, yang ada nanti mereka bisa mati terkena serangan kesasar.

Lihat itu! Alam saja sampai ikut bergetar karena pertarungan mereka, yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang hanya diam menunggu.

-Kembali ke Bumi-

Kembali ke tempat pertarungan, suasana di sana jadi cukup mencekam dengan hawa yang begitu mencekik.

Tanah gersang, pohon yang mati, retakan tanah di mana-mana dan ada juga luapan lava yang keluar dari dalam tanah.

Trank!

Blargh~

Suara dua senjata yang beradu terdengar dengan keras, di ikuti dengan suara hancurnya daratan.

Naruto menahan ayunan tombak chakra Momoshiki dengan tongkat Gedoudamma-nya, tanah yang menjadi pijakannya langsung hancur ketika menerima tekanan itu.

Keduanya masih terlihat bugar, baik Naruto maupun Momoshiki, tak ada sedikitpun luka di tubuh mereka.

"Tidak ku sangka kau akan sekuat ini!"ucap Naruto, ia masih menhan tombak Momoshiki.

"Dan aku tidak menyangka manusia seperti mu bisa membuat ku kerepotan!"balas Momoshiki, "tapi..."Momoshiki terlihat menyeringai.

"ini menyenangkan!"

Brakh!

Tanah yang Naruto pijak semakin hancur ketika Momoshiki menguatkan takanan tombaknya, tangan Naruto juga nampaknya mulai gemetaran.

Srank~

Brakh!

Naruto memutuskan untuk pindah dari posisinya, ia melepaskan Gedoudamma-nya dan membiarkan tombak Momoshiki menghantam tanah.

Naruto melompat ke belakang dengan cepat, namun ia terkejut ketika Momoshiki tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya.

Duagh! Duagh! Duagh!

"Tenketsu!?"ungkap Naruto terkejut, ia merasa beberapa titik Chakra-nya tertutup ketika Momoshiki memukul perutnya dengan teknik khas klan Hyuga.

"Bukan hanya itu!"

Buagh!

Brak!

"Arkh!"

Momoshiki mengubah posisi tangannya menjadi mengepal kemudian menghantam tinju pada perut Naruto.

Naruto pun terpental dan menabrak batu, sampai tubuhnya terbenam ke dalamnya, namun itu masih belum berakhir.

Tep!

Momoshiki mencekik leher Naruto dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, "sekarang, katakan padaku, dimana Kaguya-Hime berada, Manusia!?"tanya Momoshiki.

Namun Naruto hanya diam sambil menutup mata, Momoshiki yang memang pada dasarnya tak suka menunggu pun menguatkan cekikannya.

Tep! Tep!

Kedua tangan Naruto dengan cepat memegang lengan Momoshiki, dan dengan momentum itu Naruto pun melancarkan serangannya.

Duagh!

Naruto menghantamkan lututnya pada dagu Momoshiki yang tengah lengah itu, cekikan Momoshiki pun terlepas, namun Naruto masih memegang lengan itu dengan lengan kirinya.

Kemudian tangan kanan Naruto langsung mengambil ancang-ancang sambil mengepal lalu meluncur pada perut Momoshiki.

Duagh!

"Tadi itu hampir saja"

Namun sepertinya Momoshiki sempat menahannya, tangan Momoshiki yang satunya menahan tinju Naruto yang di tujukan ke perutnya.

'Sial! Byakugan-nya benar-benar merepotkan'rutuk Naruto dalam hatinya.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Naruto kemudian memfokuskan mata Rinnegannya pada wajah Momoshiki.

'Rinbo Hengoku!'

Duagh!

Wush~

Tap~

Namun Momoshiki langsung bereaksi, ia melepas paksa tangannya dari Naruto dengan kekuatan yang ia punya, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.

Serangan tak kasat mata Naruto pun hanya mengenai lengan Ootsutsuki itu lalu membuat Momoshiki terlempar jauh ke belakang dan mendarat ke tanah dengan sempurna.

Tak!

"Senpou! Mokuton : Jokai Koutan!"

Naruto menyatuk kedua telapak tangannya dan mengucapkan kurusnya, dan tak lama kemudian, akar-akar kayu dengan ukuran tak normal beserta pepohonan kecil yang menempel di akarnya mulai keluar dari dalam tanah.

Drrtt~

Srak~ Srak~ Srak~

"Mokuryuu!"

Naruto kemudian mengubah bentuk tangannya dan setelah itu, muncul 6 ekor naga kayu raksasa di sela-sela tumbuhnya akar-akar itu.

Drrtt~

Ke 6 naga itu melesat ke arah Momoshiki yang hanya memandang remeh ke arah jurus yang di keluarkan Naruto.

"Hmph! Jangan berpikir bisa mengalahkan ku dengan itu!"ucap Momoshiki, lalu ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke depan.

"Inukai Takeru no Mikoto!"

Drrtt~

Srak~ Srak~ Srak~

Dari tanah di kanan dan kiri samping Momoshiki, muncul 6 makhluk aneh bertubuh seperti ular dan berkepala seperti anjing, ke 6 makhluk itu juga melesat ke depan dengan beringas.

Blar! Blar! Blar!

Naga Kayu Naruto dan makhluk ciptaan Momoshiki berbentrokan, ke dua pihak itu saling melilit dan menggigit, bahkan sampai mengeluarkan api dari mulutnya.

"Oodamma Rasengan!"

Momoshiki menyeringai tipis melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul tak jauh darinya sambil meluncurkan Jutsu padanya.

"Dasar Bodoh!"ucap Momoshiki sambil mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke Rasengan.

Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung bereaksi, Rasengan di tangannya langsung menghilang di gantikan sebuah Kunai.

Wush~

Tap!

Naruto melemparkan Kunai itu, dan berhasil di tangkap oleh Momoshiki dengan mudah, namun Naruto terus maju.

Bzztt~

Dan kini ia menggunakan Chidori di tangan kirinya, Naruto langsung mengarahkannya pada Momoshiki.

Momoshiki tersenyum sombong karena menurutnya, apa yang di lakukan Naruto itu sia-sia.

Sring!

Bzztt~

Jleb!

"Na!? Kau!?"

Sekarang Naruto yang tersenyum, tak kala ia berhasil melakukan rencananya, ia menukar tempat antara Kunai dan Chidori-nya, dan menusukan Kunai itu ke mata rinnegan yang ada di tangan Momoshiki.

Buagh!

"Guakh!"

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Blarr!

Memanfaatkan moment itu, Naruto menghantamkan tinju tangan kanannya pada perut Momoshiki yang sedang lengah itu.

Tubuh Ootsutsuki murni itu terlempar dan terseret-seret oleh tanah sampai akhirnya menghantam sebuah tebing.

Naruto menatap was-was ke arah di mana Momoshiki berada, tempatnya di penuhi debu, apa dia masih berdiri.

"Kau..."

Naruto mendengarnya, ini suara Momoshiki meski terdengar lirih, Naruto kembali waspada.

"Dasar makhluk vulgar rendahan!"

Drrtt~

Dumh!

Di tempat Momoshiki, tercipta sebuah raksasa yang terbuat dari bebatuan di sekitarnya, tubuhnya sangat besar dengan retakan magma yang mengelilinginya.

Naruto, mau tak mau ia melakukan hal yang sama, ia menggunakan mode Bijuu-nya yang berbentuk Kurama, dengan tambahan armor Susano'o.

Swush~

Sebuah pedang Chakra berwarna ungu tercipta di tangan kanan Kurama, Naruto pun langsung menggerakkan.

Begitu juga Momoshiki yang melakukan serangan pada Naruto, raksasa batu itu mengayunkan tangan besarnya pada Kurama.

Whug!

Wush~

Namun Kurama menundukkan tubuhnya, sehingga serangan itu hanya melewatinya dan dengan kesempatan itu, Kurama menebaskan pedangnya.

Sring!

Wush~

Blar!

Tubuh raksasa batu itu terbelah dua dan mulai hancur berkeping-keping, Naruto yang melihat itu pun ikut menghilangkan Bijuu mode-nya.

"Aku harap ini cepat berakhir"gumam Naruto di sela-sela jatuhnya ia ke daratan.

Momoshiki melayang terlentang di udara, batu dan tanah yang merupakan potongan dari raksasa batu-nya bertebaran di sekitarnya.

"Ugh~"

energinya sudah terkuras sangat banyak, ia tidak bisa menyerap Chakra lagi untuk memulihkannya dengan instan.

Apa dia sudah kalah?

"Tch! Mana Sudi aku kalah darinya!"

Tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bahkan dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang saja ia masih kerepotan.

'Momoshiki-sama!'

Matanya terbuka lebar ketika suara itu terngiang di kepalanya, suara yang begitu penuh akan kekaguman ini masih ia ingat dengan jelas.

"Kinshiki..."

Ia dan Kinshiki sudah bersama sejak masih kecil, meskipun terlihat begitu, Kinshiki sebenarnya lebih muda darinya.

Dan sekarang, suaranya ketika masih kecil kembali ia dengar, dan dengan itu, Momoshiki kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Setelah pengorbanan yang di lakukan Kinshiki... Mana mungkin aku mau kalah"gumamnya dengan suara lirih.

Giginya terlihat mengerat dan ekspresinya jadi tak terlihat, lalu Momoshiki kembali menatap ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di atas tanah di bawahnya.

Mata Byakugan-nya kembali aktif, ia tak boleh kalah, ia harus menang dan mendapatkan Kaguya-Hime kembali.

"Takami Musubi no Kami!"

Momoshiki mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan di sana terciptalah sebuah bola energi berwarna ungu-hitam, yang mengandung berbagai unsur alam termasuk cahaya dan kegelapan dan sekaligus energi alamnya sekalian.

Drrt!

Seiring membesarnya bola energi itu, alam bergetar dengan kencang dan semakin kuat tiap detiknya.

•••

Sedangkan Naruto, ia yang melihat itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar, terlihat keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya.

'Naruto!'

"Ya, aku tau, aku... Bahkan jika harus mengorbankan nyawa ku, akan ku hentikan serangan itu!"ucap Naruto, ia mengeratkan giginya.

Naruto sudah berjanji pada Kaguya, sebagai penggantinya, ia akan melindungi tanah ini, bumi ini dari segala marabahaya, jika jurus Momoshiki mengenai bumi, kehancuran yang di timbulkannya pastilah sangat besar, kemungkinan terburuknya, serangan itu mencapai inti bumi dan meledakkannya bersama dengan seluruh planet.

"Senpo! Kinjutsu..."

Naruto memposisikan kedua tangannya ke depan lau mengarahkannya pada Momoshiki, dan secara perlahan, muncul energi berwarna biru dan hijau yang mulai menyatu di telapak tangannya.

Swush~

Kedua energi itu mulai membentuk sebuah bola, yang setiap detiknya kian membesar, angin di sekitarnya pun ikut berkumpul di sekitar bola energi itu.

Naruto menggunakan semuanya, lima unsur alam, yin dan yang, serta energi alam, dan tak lup chakra para Bijuu yang ada dalam dirinya.

"... Dai Taikyou Rasengan!"

Rasengan yang Naruto Ciptakan langsung membesar pesat, ukurannya sekarang menyamai bola energi milik Momoshiki.

'dengan ini...'

""LENYAPLAH!""

Naruto dan Momoshiki mengucapkan kalimat yang sama , dan bersamaan dengan itu, ke dua jurus penghancur itu meluncur dengan cepat.

Ting!

Ketika dua bola energi itu bersentuhan, sebuah gelombang tercipta, dan untuk sejenak, alam dan seluruhnya menjadi sangat hening.

Waktu seolah terhenti, seluruh dunia bahkan semesta mengalami keheningan, warna pun berubah menjadi abu-abu dan tak lama kemudian normal kembali.

Krak!

Retakan layaknya kaca tercipta di ketiadaan dan itu terjadi di mana-mana, entah itu di bumi atau pun di langit.

Nging~

Dunia kembali seperti semula lagi, dan akhirnya...

Tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun, dua bola energi yang berbenturan itu meledak, menghapus segala hal yang bersentuhan dengan ledakan itu.

Naruto dan Momoshiki yang berada di dekat ledakan itu pun terseret ke dalamnya, mereka berdua terkena ledakan kehampaan itu.

•••

"Mereka benar-benar gila"ucap Urashiki.

Kini ia dan Toneri sudah berada di bumi, tempat di mana Naruto dan Momoshiki bertarung sebelumnya.

"Ya, sepertinya mereka mengerahkan segalanya dalam serangan itu"ucap Toneri.

Saat ini, mereka berdua tengah melayang di atas sebuah kawah, kawah setengah lingkaran yang amat sangat luas.

Menurut perkiraan Toneri, luas kawah ini paling tidak menyamai seperempat luas Elemental Nation dan kedalamannya... Ugh~ ia tak bisa melihat dasarnya!

"Oi! Toneri!"

Toneri mengalihkan pandangannya ke Urashiki, yang kini mengaktifkan Byakugan-nya dan melihat ke rah bawah dengan pandangan yang menyipit dan tajam.

"Ada apa?"tanya Toneri.

"Mereka ada di sana!"ucap Urashiki, terlihat setetes keringat di pelipisnya, menandakan keterkejutannya.

"Apa!? Kau yakin!?"Toneri juga sama terkejutnya, ia pun bertanya lagi untuk memastikannya.

"Ya, Tapi... Hawa keberadaan mereka sangat lemah"ucap Urashiki, "dan semakin melemah"lanjutnya.

Keduanya saling menatap, kemudian mereka mengangguk Secara bersamaan, lalu setelah itu mereka berdua terbang ke bawah dengan kecepatan tinggi.

~One Month Later~

Cahaya matahari pagi menyelinap masuk melalui celah jendela, dan itu menyorot tepat ke arah mata seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Emh~"

Mau tak mau, pemilik mata itu pun terganggu dan mulai berkedip, lalu secara perlahan mata itu terbuka, menampilkan warna biru yang indah.

"Ini... Kamar ku..."

Ia bergumam dengan suara lirih, lalu ia pun bangun dan duduk di atas kasur pelan-pelan, kemudian sebelah tangannya memijat kepala.

"Ugh~ apa... yang terjadi?"

Naruto tak begitu ingat akan apa yang sudah terjadi sebelum ia tidur dan bangun, entah kenapa ia merasa kalau itu sangatlah penting.

Srek~

Tep~ Tep~

Naruto menggeser tubuhnya dan menapakkan kakinya di lantai, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

Cklek!

Kriet~

Grek!

Ia membuka pintu itu dan menutupnya lagi, lalu berjalan ke arah ruang makan, tempat di mana biasanya ia dan keluarganya menyantap makanan bersama.

Ketika sampai di sana, Naruto bisa melihat Kedua anaknya, Putra dan Putri tercintanya yang tengah duduk di kursi sambil menunggu sesuatu.

Boruto dan Himawari, mereka yang mendengar suara langkah kaki lain selain milik ibu mereka yang ada di dapur pun menengok ke arah sumber suara.

Dan mereka mendapati ayah mereka yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan kini tengah berdiri sambil memandang mereka dengan tatapan penuh kasih.

""Tou-Chan!""

Mereka pun langsung berdiri kemudian berlari ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu pun merendahkan tubuhnya, ia berdiri dengan kedua lututnya.

Grep! Grep!

Sampai kemudian ia memeluk anak-anaknya, "Boruto... Himawari..."Naruto menyebut nama kedua anaknya dengan lembut sambil memeluk mereka erat.

Tlang!

Mendengar suara benda logam jatuh, Naruto pun melihatnya, di sana ada Hinata, Istri tercintanya yang tengah berdiri mematung sambil menatapnya, dan tak lama kemudian juga berlari ke arahnya.

"Naruto-kun..."

Grep!

Hinata pun ikut memeluk Naruto, sekarang keluarga kecil itu sedang berada dalam kebahagiaan, karena sadarnya Naruto.

•••

Beralih ke bulan, atau lebih tepatnya ke kastil Ootsutsuki yang ada di satelit alami bumi itu.

Sama halnya dengan Naruto, Momoshiki juga sudah terbangun dari Istirahatnya, dan kini tengah duduk merenung di atas kasurnya.

Kriet~

Kemudian tak lama setelah itu, pintu kamarnya yang lumayan luas itu terbuka, da masuklah Urashiki, dan sama seperti biasa ia selalu membawa pancingannya.

"Selamat kembali, Momoshiki-Sama!" Urashiki pun memberi sapaan.

"Urashiki... Ini...?"Momoshiki, sepertinya ia sedikit bingung karena baru bangun.

"Ah~ kita sekarang berada di kastil yang di buat oleh keturunannya Kaguya-Hime"ucap Urashiki.

"Kaguya...ugh~"Momoshiki memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit, ia mengingat semuanya, "di mana dia sekarang? di mana Kaguya-Hime?"

Urashiki menghela nafas pendek, "Kaguya-Hime sudah tak ada di dunia ini, Momoshiki-sama, dia sudah tiada"ucap Urashiki.

Momoshiki yang mendengar itu pun sedikit melebarkan matanya, "dia... Sudah mati?"gumamnya.

"Ya"

Momoshiki menyentuh baju di area dada kirinya dan menggenggamnya dengan kuat, giginya juga mengerat.

"Lalu... Untuk apa aku bertarung? Untuk apa... Kinshiki berkorban?"Momoshiki bergumam lagi dengan lirih.

Urashiki hanya menampilkan raut netral, ia juga merasa kalau perjalanan yang sudah mereka lakukan ratusan tahun jadi sia-sia.

Tujuan mereka hanya satu, menemukan Kaguya-Hime dan Pohon Shinju, lalu membangkitkan lagi klan-nya yang hancur karena peperangan.

"Urashiki... Bagaimana dengan Manusia itu?"tanya Momoshiki, ekspresinya jadi semakin tak terlihat.

"Sama seperti anda, dia juga mengalami masa kritis dan hampir mati, ia sekarang sedang berada di bumi untuk memulihkan diri"Urashiki pun menjawab.

"Jadi dia masih hidup?"

"Ya"

Srek~

Tep! Tep!

"Momoshiki-sama, anda mau ke mana?"Urashiki bertanya ketika melihat Momoshiki yang turun dari kasurnya.

"Aku mau membunuh Manusia itu"ucap Momoshiki, "gara-gara dia, aku harus mengorbankan Kinshiki"lanjutnya.

Tapi, sebelum Momoshiki benar-benar melangkah, tubuhnya sudah terlebih dahulu ambruk.

Urashiki pun langsung menangkap tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh ke lantai, "anda masih belum pulih, sebaiknya istirahat saja"ucap Urashiki.

"Tidak! Aku harus melenyapkan Manusia itu sekarang juga"ucap Momoshiki dengan keras kepala.

"Ha~ah~ tenanglah, Kinshiki-Senpai masih hidup kok"ucap Urashiki.

"Apa!?"Momoshiki yang mendengarnya pun terkejut, "jangan bercanda dengan ku, Urashiki!?"

Tentu saja Momoshiki tak percaya, ia sendiri yang sudah menyerap Kinshiki secara total dan menjadikannya pil chakra yang kemudian ia makan.

"Saya tidak bercanda, ayo ikut saya sebentar"

Momoshiki sekarang hanya bisa diam mematung di depan sebuah tabung kaca ukuran besar, dia menatap dengan jeli apa yang ada di dalam tabung itu.

"Kinshiki..."

Meski hawanya sangat lemah, tidak salah lagi kalau yang ada di dalam tabung ini adalah Kinshiki, Momoshiki pun akhirnya tersenyum tipis dengan penuh kelegaan.

"Bagaimana bisa...?"tentunya Momoshiki ingin tau, jadi ia bertanya.

"Dengan menggunakan serpihan Chakra-nya yang ada di dalam diri anda dan juga sel dari Manusia yang anda lawan, kami berhasil mengembalikan jiwanya, tapi..."Urashiki menahan kalimatnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang lain?"Momoshiki berharap kalau itu bukan hal buruk.

"Ya, kami memang berhasil mengembalikannya ke kehidupan, tapi kami tidak tau seperti apa bentuk tubuhnya, mungkin saat sudah bangun dia akan terlihat seperti orang yang berbeda"ucap Urashiki.

Fiuh~ untunglah bukan hal buruk, kalau cuma hal seperti itu, Momoshiki tak akan mempermasalahkannya.

"Hmph! Mau bagaimanapun rupanya, Kinshiki tetaplah Kinshiki, dia adalah pelayan ku yang setia"ucap Momoshiki dengan bangga, "dan juga berharga"lanjutnya.

Tak lama kemudian Momoshiki mengerutkan dahinya, ia baru saja mengingat hal yang sedikit janggal.

"Urashiki... Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Kami?"tanya Momoshiki.

"Ah~ itu, aku bekerjasama dengan keturunan dari anaknya Kaguya-Hime, namanya Ootsutsuki Toneri, dialah yang yang mengurus kastil ini dan juga yang membantuku untuk menghidupkan Kinshiki kembali"ucap Urashiki.

Momoshiki menunjukkan raut tak senang, "bukannya Ootsutsuki muda itu ada di pihaknya Manusia yang ku lawan? Kenapa dia membantu?"

"Momoshiki-sama... Kita... Sudah tak punya tujuan lagi, klan kita sudah hancur, yang tersisa hanyalah kita yang ada di sini dan juga di bumi"

"Begitu... Aku mengerti"

Urashiki tersenyum melihatnya, "yah~ sepertinya Kinshiki-Senpai akan bangun dalam waktu dekat ini, jadi sebaiknya kita melakukan sesuatu selagi menunggunya"

"Ya, itu tidak terdengar buruk"Momoshiki menyetujuinya, "oh ya, bisa kau mengantar ku ke Manusia itu?"tanya Momoshiki.

"Em~ u-untuk apa?"Urashiki pun bertanya dengan gugup.

"Meskipun tidak murni, dia tetaplah seorang Ootsutsuki, dan itu membuatnya menjadi bagian dari kita"ucap Momoshiki, ia sedikit tersenyum, "karena itulah aku..."

•

"...ingin memulai persahabatan dengannya"

•

Bersambung~

up chapter 3! gimana para reader sekalian, udah bagus belom, Naruto nya emang OP tapi lawannya juga gak kalah OP biar seimbang.

sebenarnya author juga merasa belum puas sih, karena wordnya cuma 3k, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, target author di setiap chapter itu 3k.

oke begitu ajh, makasih dah mau sempatin baca, kalau ada sesuatu yang salah tolong tulis di review yah~


End file.
